


Oh, look, presents!

by pure_blood147



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_blood147/pseuds/pure_blood147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter and his angel get presents on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presents!

**Author's Note:**

> Cas' POV - because I like it the best.

„CAS! WAKE UP! COME ON! CAS! YOU’VE GOT TO SEE THIS!“ Dean yelled from the living room, „YOU CAN’T BE STILL ASLEEP! IT’S CHRISTMAS!“

I rubbed sleep out of my eyes and slowly stretched all my muscles. I got up from our bed and dressed up - black pants, white shirt, blue tie - Dean wanted me to wear something else, somthing more festive since " _it's Christmas, Cas, for God's sake_ ", he really does like Christmas a lot, but I chose these clothes because they are the most comfortable ones. Well, I thought I might make him happy by wearing those special Christmas-y boxer shorts he gave me - they had Santa Claus' hats all over them. I've actually never seen anything so repelling, but Dean liked it, so what the hell.

"Hey, Cas! What's taking you so long?!"

"Shush, I'm coming!"

I ran down the stairs and almost tripped. There was [some music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FfBKqaVk2Co) playing in the background.

Dean was already hopping around the tree and pointing at a few presents that were under it.

"Look! Presents!"

I loved seeing him like this - all the happiness in his eyes - he was always so sad or stressed, but Christmas seemed to make him somehow relaxed.

"What is this?" he froze, "What are these clothes?! I told you to wear something proper!" He himself was wearing his pajama pants and a red and green Christmas sweater that he got from Sam last year. I got one too, but I felt like a total idiot wearing it. 

"Oh come on, you love these clothes," I replied.

"Well, yes, but... nevermind, you look fabulous in everything," he smiled, "but now! The presents!" He kissed me lightly, took my hand and led me to the small pile of gifts Santa Claus gave us. FYI, I don't believe Santa actually exists, but Dean loves to pretend he does.

A new [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DohRa9lsx0Q) came on and this one sounded more like of Dean's taste. 

"Hmm, let's look what we've got here..." I bend over to the gifts - there were four of them - and read the name tag on the smallest of them - it said "Dean". (I knew that from before since it was a present from me.) "This one's for you, love," I said and handed him the little box.

"Oh my God, thank you!" he kissed me again - on my nose now and waited in anticipation until I moved to get another present.

There were two big ones, both wrapped in red paper, one with a green ribbon - that one was for me - and the second one with a gold ribbon - that one was for Dean. The last one was for me and it had a little heart on the name tag, right next to my name.

"So, go on then, open them up. You waited this whole year, didn't you?"

"Ok, I'm on it," he replied as he tore this wrapping paper off of the small box he got from me. 

"Shit, Cas! Is this from you? I totally love it! Well, I love you, too, but this is a different kind of love, you have to understand. A new iPod! Just for me!" he jumped up and hugged me tightly. I could feel his heart racing.

"Yes, so that now you can have all of your favourite music on a modern device. You have to throw away those cassettes."

"No throwing away, but thank you, you're the best," he smiled, "it's your turn now."

I gently unwrapped my present, the paper ended up without harm. "Lord of The Rings? What is it?" I stared at a pack of three DVD discs and three books.

"See? I can't believe you don't know this! This is why Santa gave you all of this - so we can watch the movies and read the books together. You have to get to know LOTR, it's the basic if you want to hang out with me," he winked.

"If you like it, then I like it too," I kissed him softly and thanked him. His lips tasted like chocolate. "Wait, I think I know this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eeZcI4u0ZQg). It's The Beatles, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. But let me continue unwrapping, we can talk about music later." His long fingers ran over the soft gift in the red wrapping paper. It had to be from Sam. "It's soft, it has to be some kind of a clothing," he mumbled. He threw the paper away and held a gray bath robe. It looked very comfortable. "Huh, there is some writing on it, hang on," he squinted and read out loud, " _Your little demon_ , hey, Cas, open yours, it looks like something from Sam again."

I obeyed and unwrapped my gift - it was an orange bath robe with a writing, too - _Your little angel_.

"Son of a bitch, I love him. I love you and I love these robes!" Dean laughed and hugged me again as another [tune](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sLE_emfAd74) was coming.

***

Afterwards we had a breakfast - coffee, eggs and bacon and we also had pancakes. Dean put on his new robe and I had to put on mine - " _Cas! How many times do I have to tell you how to dress up on Christmas?!_ ".

The food was delicious, Dean is a master chef when it comes to breakfast.

"So what are you up to?" I asked him while doing the dishes.

"Well, I'm gonna get some of my music on the new iPod and then we should watch your DVDs," his eyes were practicaly sparking. There isn't any other word that could describe it better.

***


	2. The Call

I was sitting on the coach when Dean said: "We should call Sam and thank him for those presents," and he was already reaching for his cell phone and dialing Sam's number.

" **Hey Dean, merry Christmas!** " Sam yelled as Dean was taking off his apron that said _I'm cooking for my baby_.

"Merry Christmas, Sam! You're on speaker, Cas is here, too."

"Hello Sam, merry Christmas," I said, "and thank you for the presents."

" **Oh, you're welcome, it was nothing, really. Tell me you're wearing those robes right now!** "

"Well, Dean insisted, so yes, we are."

" **Cool! I'm sorry, but I have to go. Jess is already waiting for me, we're going on a special Christmas lunch. Have great time, you two,** " Sam said and he was gone.

Sam was not at the bunker celebrating Christmas with us, because he was visiting his girlfriend, Jessica, in Los Angeles. I didn't mind it, but Dean was a bit sad since they were always together at Christmas. On the other hand we had the house for ourselves and that was great for _having the loudest sex with you, darling_.


	3. The Fellowship

"I can't stop looking at you, Dean," I said when Dean was putting the first DVD into the DVD player, "you look so..." I couldn't even finish the sentence, because he was already above me, kissing me and tracing his fingers up and down my spine. The coach beneath us creaked and Dean let go for an instant.

"Tell me, how do I look?" His eyes were tender and somehow full of lust at the same moment. I didn't know how he did it.

"So... so ravishing," I breathed out.

He smiled at me and sat next to me, pulling a blanket over our legs. "Let's watch it, huh?"

The film started and I honestly tried to pay attention, but Dean's hand was on my thigh and it wouldn't move. He knew all my weaknesses too well. I started to shift, but his hand pushed me down and he whispered: "Shush," and then his hand went higher and I just couldn't breathe anymore. 

"Dean!" I cried out, "Do you want to watch that film or do you just want to have sex?"

He gave me a puppy eyes look and whispered: "It's realy hard to keep my hands off you, just look at your body."

My cheeks went from pale to burning red, his hand slowly moving to my groin. I decided to strike back so I placed one of my hands on the back of his head, the other one I used to draw his face closer to mine and because he didn't expected this, his eyes grew bigger. I brushed my lips against his playfully, but he seemed to have no time for playing games and started to kiss me roughly, sometimes biting my lower lip. I wanted to be the one in control here, but he was already on top of me, kissing my neck.

But then, as if a lightening struck, he stopped all the kissing and touching and sat normally again. "Cas, we need to watch this film, you can't live with me if you don't know Lord of The Rings, so stop all the kissing, there will be time for it in the evening," he tried to be serious, but I could see a laugh crawling on his face.

"Ok, as you wish," I kissed him on his nose and then I gave him a few kisses on his freckles, "let's watch it, then."

I covered us with the blanket that fell down and Dean's hand was in my lap, again, drawing circles on my skin. 

"Sorry, can't help myself..." he mumbled and the film started.


	4. Do you want to build a snowman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is the worst, because I was really tired when writing it, but I felt like this is an important part of the Christmas story.

"Hey Dean! Look! It's snow!"

We were standing in front of the bunker, Dean right behind me wearing that fluffy winter hat he bought last month.

"Now you're excited. I don't understand you, you're such a _weirdo_ sometimes," he said, a light smile appearing on his adorable face.

I grinned, "Let's build a snowman! Please!"

"Oh come on, you can't be serious."

"Please! I've never done that before."

"Cas..."

"Dean!"

"Why don't we do something else, something less childish?"

"Let me think about that... we could do some of those angels."

"Angels? But Cas, you aready are an angel. My little angel, so does the robe say."

"You know what I mean, those snow angels. The ones when you lie down and move your arms," I tried to explain, but suddenly he wrapped his hands around my waist, pushing me down to the ground. In a matter of seconds I found myself lying on the thick layer of snow, Dean on top of me.

"Dean, what do you think you're--" I couldn't even finish the sentence, his lips locking mine. 

"Shush," he muttered. I tried to clench my teeth, but his tongue worked its way into my mouth. It felt good.

"Is there ANYTHING other than perversities that you're thinking about?" I finally spoke after the long kiss.

"Oh honey, don't think of me that way, you know I love you, come on, let's make those bloody angels and then we can build a snowman, Elsa."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's a little picture I've made: http://pure-blood147.deviantart.com/art/Fanficdplusc-508853259?ga_submit_new=10%253A1421956722


End file.
